No Matter What, I'll Always Love You
by thisentireaccountembarrassesme
Summary: This is the sequel to Don't Assume I Don't Love You. This is rated T for now, but I may nudge it up to M later on. If you haven't read Don't Assume I Don't Love You, then I suggest you do. I don't own Prince of Tennis. Please read and review.
1. If You Love Someone

**Like the impatient person I am, I got tired of waiting to see how many people wanted a sequel and I decided to start it now. XD Which is like, the night after I posted the last chapter of the originally story.**

**Anyway, I didn't quite meet my 50 review goal last time. :/ Four reviews away, what the fuck? :/ So I'm going for it this time! :D**

**So, here is the first chapter of the sequel. :D \o/**

**Also, I'm going to post random love quotes at the beginning of each chapter just because. XD The real reason is that I can't use them as chapter titles because they're too long. XD**

../..\\../..\\..

_"When I say, 'I love you,' it's not because I want you or because I can't have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I've seen your kindness and your strength. I've seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfectly clarity exactly what you are. You're a hell of a woman."_

_-Joss Whedon_

Another one of those carefree, girlish giggles slipped past Fuji's lips. The sound was like music to Tezuka's ears and the corners of his mouth twisted slightly in his version of a smile. Fuji always giggled like a little girl in love. Only one part of that sentence was true, though. If anyone pointed out Fuji giggled like a five-year-old, he'd get fussy and bitchy at them. Except for Tezuka. Tezuka pointed it out one day and the boy simply rolled his eyes and shrugged.

Fuji leaned forward and licked Tezuka's cheek, giggling again. Tezuka made a face that consisted of a crinkled nose and jerked back a little, shooting his boyfriend of four months a disapproving glare.

"There were crumbs on your cheek."

"You could of used a napkin."

"Yeah, but that's less fun."

That sentence received an eye roll. "People are watching."

"So? It's not like they don't know about us." Fuji smirked. "Plus, I've licked you... _elsewhere_, so why does it matter?" He squeezed Tezuka's hand underneath the cafeteria table.

Tezuka blushed, just the slightest, and squeezed his hand back. "This is not an appropriate discussion to be having at lunch."

And, again, another girlish giggle, accompanied by a stifled laugh from Momoshiro. Tezuka glared at both of them, Momoshiro a little more harshly than Fuji, and sighed quietly.

"I have to go break a few girls' hearts, along with some guys', so I'll see you in practice, 'Mitsu." Fuji turned Tezuka's face towards his, kissed him lightly, then walked -sashayed- off, doing that little swinging thing with his hips that drove Tezuka insane.

"...Buchou? Are you blushing?"

"_No_, Echizen, I am _not_ blushing."

../..\\..

"I can't believe you snapped at that guy."

"I can't believe he asked you to model for him and then _touched your hips_."

"Oh, 'Mitsu, it was just the hips."

"_Exactly._"

Fuji laughed a little. "Even though people don't realize it, you really are the jealous type."

Tezuka scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I am _not._ I just don't like people touching what's mine."

"...Or maybe you're just selfish. Like Atobe."

"Don't compare me to Keigo... Speaking of Keigo, we're meeting him and Seiichi at the mall."

Fuji suddenly stopped and tightened his grip on Tezuka's hand.

"Ah!" Tezuka was jerked to a stop and turned to frown at his boyfriend. "Syusuke, don't just stop in the middle of the sidewalk."

"Why?"

"Because people will run into-"

"No. I mean, why do we have to meet them?"

Tezuka sighed and turned around fully, drawing Fuji a little closer. "I thought you liked Keigo."

"I do. I mean, I can tolerate him and stuff. But I can't _stand_ that Princess."

"You'll live. Besides, Keigo's bringing Akutagawa-kun and Seiichi's bringing his boyfriend."

Fuji scoffed. "Which one?"

"_Behave_."

"I will if he does."

It was only a short hour later when they came face to face with the rest of the group. Atobe seemed to have his hands full with an extremely hyper Jirou, who practically exploded when he saw Fuji. Sanada was standing a few feet away from Yukimura, frowning at something across the mall.

"Hello, whore." Yukimura greeted pleasantly, smiling in the same way he always did. Creepily.

"Hello, Princess." Fuji replied with a hum.

Yukimura eyed him for a moment before letting his gaze settle on his shoes. "Nice knock-offs."

"Thanks, they're your sister's... Tell her I apologize for not paying her last night. But she was great anyway."

Yukimura's smile dropped in an instant and he lunged. Sanada snagged him around the waist and Fuji went to take cover behind Tezuka. If he got into a bitch fight with Yukimura Seiichi, there was no telling who'd win. But Fuji knew full well that he would get all scratched up and bloody, and he didn't want that to happen.

"Syusuke." Tezuka's voice was sharp and slightly angry as he turned around. "Stop harassing my friends and _behave yourself._"

Fuji scoffed and looked away. It totally wasn't _his _fault. "The bitch started it."

"Also!" Seiichi said from Sanada's side. "The rest of my team is here as well. I think Marui and Niou went to go look at hair products, Jackal went with Yagyuu to make sure Niou didn't steal anything, and Akaya forced Renji to take him to look at some new game for his DS. Or something."

Fuji blinked, then burst out laughing. "He brought all of them! Not just one boyfriend, but all!"

"I'm serious," Tezuka snapped. "Behave yourself. Seiichi and Keigo are my friends. At least attempt to get along with them."

Fuji's smiled dropped and he tilted his chin up defensively. "Why are you friends with people like them anyway?"

"Don't bitch about the kind of people I hang out with. You're technically the one to blame. If you hadn't been sleeping around with everyone in the whole fucking city, and had you been at my side for the past three years, I wouldn't of became their friends."

Fuji's eyes hardened. That was going too far. "You forgot, _Tezuka_. You're the one who stopped talking to me." He shrugged past his boyfriend to go talk to Jirou and Atobe, acting like nothing was wrong.

But really, he was hurt and upset.

**Psh~. Whatever. XD These two drive me crazy, and I guess Tezuka still hasn't forgiven Fuji completely. :/ **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed this. :3**

**Please read and review! Lots and lots! Because I'm aiming for that 50 review mark again!**

**Also, I realize this chapter totally **_**sucked**_** compared to what I usually write. D: I apologize and I also promise they'll get much better in the future. :3**


	2. Let Them Go

**Chapter two. :3 I'll try to make it better this time, promise. :D**

../..\\../..\\../..\\..

_"There are four questions of value in life; What is sacred? Of what is the spirit made? What is worth living for, and what is worth dying for? The answer to each is the same. Only love."_

_- Johnny Depp_

"Kunimitsu."

Tezuka looked down at the shorter male and blinked. They hadn't talked since they snapped at each other the day before. Tezuka honestly hated fighting with Fuji. They've only fought a few times, but each time it totally sucked. They wouldn't speak to each other until one or the either of them apologized. It was usually Tezuka who ended up apologizing. Fuji could hold one hell of a grudge.

Tezuka glanced back at the courts where the rest of the team was practicing before looking back down at his boyfriend. "Yes?"

"I was out of line yesterday. I shouldn't of said what I did to The Prin-... To Yukimura. He's your friend, I should respect that. Everything you said yesterday was true. So... I'm sorry."

Tezuka blinked, a little surprised. "It wasn't just your fault. Seiichi started it and I said some pretty harsh things as well. I shouldn't of made the comment about you sleeping around. So I'm sorry, too."

Fuji smiled a little, eyes softening. "It's fine. We'll talk about it more later, okay?"

"Yeah... Now why don't you go practice."

"Like I need practice."

"That doesn't matter. Eiji still needs to practice and you're the only one left."

Fuji sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine. But just for the record, I don't need any practice. I'm already perfect." With that, he walked onto the courts, calling out Eiji's name and doing that thing with his hips that made part of the team stop practicing and stare at his ass.

Tezuka snapped at them to get back to what they were doing unless they wanted laps, more out of jealousy than because of the fact that they weren't doing what they were suppose to be.

Fuji threw his head back and laughed, because they all knew he was doing it on purpose. He was a tease, but Tezuka couldn't deny the fact that he was still head-over-heals in love with him.

../..\\../..\\..

The locker rooms were almost empty. A few people were left, talking about going out to eat and what they were doing that night.

Fuji had taken a long shower. He was nice and relaxed and feeling much better since he'd made up with Tezuka. He was standing in front of his locker, towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Every time he moved, it seemed to slide down a little lower. No one was sure if he was doing it on purpose, but it sure was attracting a lot of eyes.

Tezuka was snapping at people who stared just a few second too long, making Fuji smirk a little more each time.

Eventually, everyone was gone except for Tezuka and himself, and Fuji _still_ wasn't dressed. Tezuka stepped up behind him, secured the towel a little more, then wrapped his arms around Fuji's skinny waist.

"You were doing that on purpose, weren't you?"

Fuji smiled a little, and Tezuka noticed in the mirror hanging up in Fuji's locker. "I have no clue what you're talking about, 'Mitsu."

"I'm sure you don't." Tezuka murmured softly, resting his chin on Fuji's shoulder. "Did you know you drive me absolutely crazy sometimes?"

Fuji pressed his lips together in an attempt of not to smile. "How's that?"

"The way you walk." Tezuka murmured, slipping his fingertips under the edge of the damp towel. "The way you swing your hips for everyone to see. They stare at you, you know. They watch you. Honestly, it bothers me."

"You jealous?"

"Yes. I'm extremely jealous. The way they look at you... They _want_ you."

"That's not all that surprising. I'm hot."

"You're gorgeous, that's what you are." He pushed the towel off and let it pool around their feet on the floor. "I'll prove it, too. Your expression... It's _very_ gorgeous when I touch you like this." He let his fingertips trail over Fuji's cock.

Fuji gasped quietly and leaned back into him. "Mm, 'Mitsu..." He let his eyes slip closed, but Tezuka nudged him gently and stopped touching him. "No, keep your eyes open. I want you to see."

Fuji made one of those whiny noises and opened his eyes, pressing back harder against Tezuka. "Fine, just _don't stop touching me._"

Tezuka chuckled quietly and wrapped his long fingers around Fuji's dick, pumping it firmly. "Just keep your eyes open and watch your face."

Fuji moaned quietly. His lashes fluttered and he reached behind him to grasp at Tezuka's shirt. As Tezuka's stroking sped up, Fuji's moans got louder and more desperate. More needy. His knees began to shake so Tezuka wrapped his free arm around his waist to keep him upright. Fuji's breathing was unsteady and short. His hips jerked in time with Tezuka's pumps and his moans echoed off the lockers.

"'M-Mitsu... I... I think I'm going to-"

"Then do it. _With your eyes open_."

Fuji let his eyes slip shut for a second before snapping them open wide as he came. He tilted his head back against Tezuka's shoulder and arched his back against the body behind him. After he'd calmed down, taking deep, shuddering breaths, he sighed quietly. "That was fucking amazing."

"You weren't looking, though. It totally defeated the purpose."

"I had my eyes open."

"But you were looking _up_."

Fuji sighed quietly and turned around in Tezuka's arms, hugging him lightly and burring his face in his chest. "I'm gonna need another shower."

"So will I."

That flirty smile that Tezuka was oh-so-used to came across Fuji's lips as he pulled him towards the showers. "Then let's go, 'Mitsu. I still need to pay you back for that hand job."

**I'm so sorry that took me so long, guys. . Also, that smutty scene totally wasn't planned. It just sort of... happened. ^^;**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :3 The next chapter will be fluffly happy yay yay no fighting woo! XD I promise. **

**But~ I'm currently in the process of moving. So until we're all settled in and stuff, the chapters will be further in between. D: But I'll try my best!**


	3. If They Come Back

**Phew. 'Kay, third chapter. :3 I hope you like it. 8D**

"_The beginning of love is to let those we love be perfectly themselves, and not to twist them to fit our own image. Otherwise we love only the reflection of ourselves we find in them."_

_- Thomas Merton_

"'Mitsu!" Fuji flounced (Quite literally flounced. It still amazed people that he could do things like flouncing and still managed not to be called a faggot all the time) up to his boyfriend and wrapped his arms around his waist. "Happy birthday!"

Tezuka looked down at him and blinked. A frown creased his eyebrow in a disapproving way. "Fuji, we're at practice."

Fuji shrugged and leaned into him slightly. "So? In case you haven't noticed, both Oishi and Eiji went into the locker rooms to grab something from their locker."

Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"They went in there fifteen minutes ago."

Tezuka blinked once before turning on his heals to look at the club house, dislodging Fuji's hold from around his waist and causing him to pull of a magnificent pout.

"Just leave them be, 'Mitsu. Besides, I doubt you want to walk in on Oishi fucking Eiji against the lockers." He crinkled his nose a little.

Tezuka shot him a disapproving glare over his shoulder.

Fuji sighed heavily and rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine. I doubt you want to walk in on Oishi _screwing_ Eiji against the lockers. Better?"

"That's not what I meant, _Fuji_."

"Okay, fine. Just leave them be, _Tezuka Buchou._"

Fuji learned a long time ago that Tezuka was _not_ going to play favorites just because he was his boyfriend. He wasn't surprised. It was something he suspected in theory and hoped it wasn't true in practice. But he was wrong. He still got laps for misbehaving and he still wasn't allowed to call him Kunimitsu or 'Mitsu and _definitely _not 'Mitsu-chan.

"Anyway," Fuji continued impatiently. "Pay attention to me."

Tezuka repressed a sigh that usually came along with being acquainted with Fuji Syusuke and turned around fully to look at him. "We're at practice. Why aren't you practicing?"

"Because I want to talk to you!" Fuji's voice went whiney and pleading like it always did when he didn't quite get his way.

"Why can't you talk to me after practice?"

"Because this is important."

Tezuka took a deep breath and tried to be patient. "Fine. But make it fast so you actually have time to practice."

Fuji smiled a little and took his hand to cling to. "So, this weekend, for your birthday, we're going to hike up the mountains and go hiking. 'Kay? 'Kay. Now I'm gonna go practice." He turned around and head off towards the courts, swinging his hips like he always did. It had became a bit of a habit.

"Wait, Fuji!"

Fuji turned around to grin at his boyfriend again. "Was that fast enough for you, _'Mi-tsu-chan_?" He turned back around and talked Taka-san into a practice game.

He was an ass. And he knew it.

.../..\\../..\\...

"Syusuke, what're you doing?"

"Smelling these flowers!"

"I don't think you're _actually_ suppose to stop and smell the roses."

Fuji was, Tezuka found out shortly after they started dating, actually fairly... Unbratty when he got him alone for long enough. Usually, Fuji was generally whiney when he didn't get his way, and pouty even when he did. He was a flirt, even now, four months after him and Tezuka started darting. He would still sway his hips when he walked for attention. He would still smile up prettily at people to get his way. But he never touched them. Tezuka noticed this right off the bat. As much as he would bat his lashes and twirl his hair, he never touched them. And if they reached out to touch him, he'd step back out of their reach.

There were a few times where the guys got insistent. Fuji would step back and smile and they'd reach out to touch him again. Eventually, they'd get him backed up against something. This was when Fuji had to drop his smile and let his eyes flash. That was usually enough to ward them off. Let them know they'd gone too far. But there was one time where the guy didn't get the hint and Tezuka had to interfere.

Fuji Syusuke was a complicated creature. His habits couldn't be stopped easily. He had a terrible habit of using his physical appearance and natural charm to get what he wanted. Sometimes, he did it without really realizing. Others, he did it completely on purpose. Tezuka couldn't tell these times apart. He simply had to keep an eye on his boyfriend and make sure he didn't get hurt.

No, he didn't have to make sure Fuji didn't go too far. He trusted him. He knew Fuji wouldn't cheat on him. Never. He just _knew _it. He did, though, have to watch out and make sure Fuji didn't get harmed or injured in any way, shape, or form.

Being Fuji's boyfriend was one hell of a job. But Tezuka decided a long time ago that it was totally worth it.

Fuji caught up with Tezuka after picking a flower and grinned up at him. He held it out and said in a very un-Fuji-like excited voice, "Will you wind it into my hair?"

Tezuka smiled softly and took it from him, tucking it carefully into Fuji's soft brown hair until it stayed firmly. "Do you know what kind of flower it is?"

"A Kakutasu." Fuji answered cheerfully. "They're cactus flowers!"

"How fitting." Tezuka said, tucking a lock of Fuji's hair behind his ear.

"In Hanakotoba, it means lust or sex." The shorter boy continued, eyes twinkling softly.

Tezuka blinked. "That's... also fitting."

Fuji giggled and took his hand, intertwining their fingers before tugging at him lightly. "C'mon, let's go."

Tezuka continued down the path with him and listened to Fuji's mindless chatter that didn't really involve him to listen. It was a good thing, too, because he had trouble focusing on what Fuji was saying. Not because he wasn't interested. No, that was never it. It was that _voice_. That honey-sweet, flowing, airy, blissful voice. The sound of it was like music to Tezuka's ears. The voice that could go from innocent to low and purring in a split second. A voice that Tezuka was absolutely in love with, no doubt about it.

He supposed that, even after being best friends with him for three years, hearing him talk during practice for three more, and then dating him for four months didn't change the fact that his voice drove him up-the-wall insane.

That was perfectly fine with him, because he loved every _second_ of that insanity.

.../..\\../..\\...

"Ne, 'Mitsu?"

"Hm?" Tezuka was perfectly content with their day's events. They'd gotten to their destination, an old camping spot that Tezuka's family often used. There was a lake nearby to swim in, along with a mountain for climbing. Fuji, claiming he wanted to fall asleep looking at the stars, insisted that they not use a tent, but just lay out sleeping bags. Tezuka told him that was fine, mostly because he couldn't bare to say no to those wide, excited eyes, but also because it was warm enough for it. After Fuji went everywhere exploring, gathering flowers and taking pictures of everything that looked interesting, they went back to the little clearing and had mind-blowing, firework making sex underneath the stars.

Tezuka trailed his fingertips up and down Fuji's spine and Fuji buried his face against Tezuka's neck, purring happily. They were a big jumbled mess of legs and limbs, bare skin pressed against bare skin.

"I love you," Fuji's voice was only a little bit muffled. "Happy birthday."

"I love you, too." Tezuka murmured quietly. "You're the best present I could ever ask for."

He felt Fuji smile against his neck and it tickled.

"But let's get some sleep. I want to have the full day to do whatever we want tomorrow."

"Yeah," Fuji half-said, half-yawned. The rest of his sentence was muffled and mumbled until it trailed off as he drifted to sleep.

Tezuka pulled back to look at him. Fuji was gorgeous. He decided this a long, long, long time ago. But sleeping Fuji was different looking than awake Fuji. Awake Fuji always had the seductive glint in his eyes. He had that flirty curve to his mouth and he moved his body in a way that caught everyone's attention, girls and guys alike. But sleeping Fuji looked so innocent. So vulnerable. So peaceful. It was a breath taking sight. It reminded Tezuka of Fuji back in middle school. The Fuji that was full of smiles and giggles. The Fuji that stood up for his family and friends and got revenge for his allies. Tezuka wished that, sometimes, he could go back to those times, and just stop. Just stop, and tell Fuji how he felt about him before the tensai went down the path of sex and lust.

And when this happened, Tezuka couldn't help but to feel a little bit guilty. He loved Fuji the way he was now. Not grins and giggles, but winks and smirks. Not only did he get revenge for his allies, but he also got revenge _on_ them. And he still stood up for his family. Especially his little brother.

Yuuta got himself into a spot of trouble with a guy a few months back. It was actually only about a week or so after Fuji and Tezuka started dating. But Tezuka could remember clearly that look of pure, blood-shedding rage in the tensai's eyes the moment he got the news from Saeki. Apparently, Kisarazu Atsushi of St. Rudolph had heard about it in a conversation Yuuta had with the guy on over the phone, and told his twin brother Kisarazu Ryou from Rokkaku, who told Saeki, who told Fuji.

It was a long line of 'he said, she said', but Fuji called his brother to confirm the facts.

That was the one time Tezuka would actually admit he was a little bit afraid of the tensai. The murderous look in his eyes was cold and terrifying. Tezuka never wanted to see that part of him again.

Tezuka smiled a little and rested his cheek against the top of Fuji's head. He loved his little prodigy. More than anything in the world. He loved him just the way he was.

**That chapter was longer than it was supposed to be. . And now I have to split the camping trip up into two chapters. XD But that's okay. I hope you liked this!**


	4. They're Yours

**Hello there! Here's the forth chapter, and the second part of the camping trip, for you! I hope you enjoy it!**

**Thank you to all of those who've reviewed. Especially to Yellow Gummybear, YaoiIsLove, tennis-player, and Tacuma. These four have reviewed every single chapter of this fic, of its prequel **_**Don't Assume I Don't Love You**_**, and the two drabbles that came before it, **_**This is Why You Don't Love Me**_** and **_**It's Not That I Hate You.**_** I can't thank you enough! This is dedicated to you guys!**

"_Love isn't finding a perfect person. It's seeing an imperfect person perfectly." - Sam Keen_

It was the sunlight dancing into the clearing from above the tree canopy overhead that woke Tezuka up. His eyes opened slowly and he had to blink several times to actually make everything come into focus. Or, at least, as into focus it was going to get without his glasses. He tuned into the sounds around him, the familiar, gentle sounds of birds chirping and squirrels yapping. Then he breathed in deeply, taking in the smells of the oak trees and the near-by flowers. It always came in stages like this, his state of consciousness. And next to come would be what he felt around him.

...Or what he _didn't_ feel around him.

He rolled over and blinked at the empty spot where Fuji should of been laying. Where he _wasn't_ laying. He sat up and looked around. Things were smudged and blurred together. He reached over and snatched up his glasses. He put them on and looked around again. No, Fuji was definitely not in sight.

Tezuka stood up and stretched, getting dressed quickly as if he were afraid someone would see. Which was silly. He was in the middle of the woods. The only person who'd see him naked would be Fuji, and he's seen that plenty of times.

He bent down and picked up his phone, flipping it open to check it.

One text from... _Fuji Syusuke._

The boy was playing games with him again. Great.

_Good morning, Baby. ;D_

_You might of noticed that I'm gone._

_If you haven't... Then we're going to have some serious issues on our hands._

_Anyway. I haven't strayed far. _

_But come and try to find me._

_You know, like hide-and-seek?_

_I used to play that with Yuuta all the time._

_I doubt you've ever played hide-and-seek._

_Not only because you're an only child, but also because you're just not the type of guy to play silly, mindless games like that._

_So it's time for you to play!_

_So come find me._

_And I'll give you a kiss! :*_

_Love you~_

Tezuka read the text a few times before flipping his phone closed and sighing. Fuji had one thing right, at least. He'd never, not once in his eighteen years (As of two days ago) of living, played hide-and-seek, or anything even remotely like that. Ever.

With another sigh (Probably the tenth one that morning. He didn't think he'd ever sighed so much in such a short period of time, really) he set off into the trees.

But after checking around a bit, and even checking that one patch of flowers that Fuji had liked, he couldn't find him. He was about to just give up and call the prodigy to ask where he was, but then he remembered.

The lake.

Right.

Fuji had been really excited about swimming in it.

Even though it was _October._ It was starting to get cold. They still had their warm days... It was a good thing that today was one of them. Because if Fuji had been swimming when it was cold, he'd get sick, and he'd be all whiny and fussy, and Tezuka would have to take care of him.

He set off towards the lake and sighed.

As whiny and clingy and fussy as Fuji could get, Tezuka honestly didn't mind looking out for him and taking care of him when he wasn't feeling well. Tezuka really didn't mind taking care of him at all. He wasn't sure what it was, but Fuji had a certain charm to him. Maybe it was the way he smiled (A true, soft, genuine smile. Not some flirty twist of his lips or smart-ass smirk) when he was tending to his cacti. Or maybe it was the way his eyes twinkled when he talked about his brother (Who he never slept with, for the record. Fuji told him that particular rumor wasn't true. But all the others were. Tezuka wasn't sure whether to be upset or happy about the news). Or maybe it was the way he looped his finger through Tezuka's belt loop when he got lonely. Or, maybe it was the way that he was actually kind of insecure. Or-

Oh...

Oh _god._

Tezuka's lips parted at the sight that was before him.

Fuji's bare back, smooth and absolutely flawless. Everything from the waist down was submerged in the lake. Honey brown hair, just a few shades darker from being wet, stuck to his neck and shoulders. His palms were resting against the surface of the water, and he seemed totally at peace.

It wasn't like Tezuka hadn't seen him naked. He had. Several times. Too many times to count, in fact. But... This was different. He wasn't sure _how_, exactly. But it was. The way the water lapped around his hips, and he could imagine clearly the look on his face; Smiling softly with warm eyes to match.

"S-Syusuke..."

Fuji turned around, the water rippling away from his waist. His whole face lit up with a grin. "'Mitsu! You found me."

"Yeah..." Tezuka glanced off at a rock that contained Fuji's clothes, camera, and phone.

"Come join me!"

Tezuka blinked. "Um... I'd rather not."

Fuji made a face. "Why not?"

"Because... I'll get wet."

"That's the point of getting in water, 'Mitsu. Please?"

"Syusuke, I-"

"I'll have to splash you."

"You'll get my clothes wet."

"Well, yes, obviously... Honestly, 'Mitsu, I expected you to be smarter than that. You're at the top of your class, aren't you?"

Tezuka bristled slightly. "Yes, I am. But-"

"Don't you love me?"

Oh, _damn. _Those eyes... Bright blue, wide and innocent... Pleading and hurt. Tezuka _knew_ they were fake. That Fuji was just trying to guilt trip him into getting into the lake.

...It was working.

"Of course I love you." Tezuka sighed, setting his phone on the rock. "Just let me take off these-"

He let out a very unmanly yelp when Fuji grabbed him around the wrist and yanked him in. He hadn't even noticed the prodigy was going up towards the shore until then.

"Syusuke!" Tezuka exclaimed, looking down at his wet clothes. "I was going to get in!"

"Yes, but you hurt my feelings, so I figured this would be your punishment."

Tezuka rolled his eyes and stared at Fuji through water specked glasses. "I did not."

Fuji shrugged. "Yeah, well..." He pulled Tezuka deeper into the water, despite his protests, until they were both at least waist deep. He wound his arms around his captain's neck and smiled up at him. "But, you know... This is kinda nice."

"My clothes are wet." Tezuka stated bluntly. "What about that is nice?"

"Besides that." Fuji shook his head dismissively. "Hey, 'Mitsu... Kiss me."

"First you pull me into the water fully clothed, then you want me to kiss you?"

Fuji pouted. "I'm sorry for pulling you into the water while you were fully clothed."

"...Really?"

"Yes. Now kiss me."

Tezuka sighed, a bit dramatically, and wrapped an arm around Fuji's waist. He tilted his chin up with his free hand and kissed him gently.

"You know what'd make this better?" Fuji murmured against his lips.

"What?"

"If you were naked."

Tezuka sighed and pulled away. "Syusuke..."

"What?" Fuji grinned. "It's true!"

Tezuka sighted, again, and pushed the wet locks of Fuji's hair out of his face. "Let's get out of here. We still have a mountain to climb. And I'm sure you want to take more pictures of everything."

"I could take pictures of you!"

"No."

Fuji pouted. "Why not?"

"Because I don't like pictures being taken of me. Plus, I'm wet, and we're out here camping so you can take pictures of the nature and such."

"But I wanna take pictures of you."

"Syus-"

"Preferably naked."

Tezuka groaned in an almost defeated way. "Syusuke!"

"Please?"

"No."

Fuji pouted.

Tezuka shook his head. No, he wasn't falling for it that time. He was not giving in to that cute little pout and those sad little eyes... He wasn't going to... He swore to it...

With another defeated groan, he nodded. "Alright, fine."

Fuji's face lit up.

"But not right now. Later tonight, okay?"

"Okay!" Fuji pulled Tezuka down for another kiss. "Now let's go climb that mountain!"

.../..\\../..\\...

"Hey! Hold on, 'Mitsu. I found something."

"Again?" Tezuka turned around to watch Fuji adjust the settings on his camera to get the shot of whatever it was he was wanting to take a picture of.

"Hush, 'Mitsu, it's a bird's nest."

"Just don't bother it."

"I won't."

A few minutes later, Fuji straightened up from his crouching position and smiled widely. "'Kay! I'm done!"

The continued up the mountain (Which wasn't a very steep one, Tezuka was quick to point out. He'd definitely climbed steeper) and Fuji intertwined their fingers.

Tezuka loved seeing him so happy. Not that Fuji wasn't usually happy. He was. But he never really showed it. He just showed his flirty side. But when he got Fuji along for a longer length of time, the true tensai came out. He had a real, happy smile and his eyes would sparkle not with seduction, but with pure joy. It was an amazing sight.

Two hours later (They would of gotten there sooner if Fuji could of kept his hands to himself for longer than five minutes at a time) they reached the top, and Fuji was practically jumping in excitement.

"Oh, it's gorgeous!" He took several pictures of the sky, and the land below, and of everything he could see. "It'll look even better when the sun's setting and rising..."

"Why do you think I brought our bags up here, hm?" Tezuka smiled softly at him.

Fuji blinked. "I didn't even notice."

"That's because I was carrying yours."

"But... _why_?"

"Because I knew you'd want to be taking pictures, and you couldn't do that while being dragged down by a ten pound backpack."

Fuji blinked once in surprise, before a smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Have I mentioned recently," He took a small step forward, "that you are the _best_," another step, "person to ever," another step, "walk into my life?" The next step brought him right up in front of Tezuka. "And I love you more than words could ever express?"

Tezuka brought his hands up to frame the shorter boy's face. "You don't need to." He murmured softly. "Because I already know."

Fuji managed to get Tezuka to stop kissing him long enough to take pictures of the sunset. Which was strange, because it was usually Tezuka who had to stop Fuji from kissing him. Fuji also got to take plenty of pictures of Tezuka, and even managed to talk him into nude pictures as well (It was those damn eyes, he swore to god) on the condition that _no one_ ("Yes, Syusuke, that means Eiji, too.") saw them.

And after another night of overwhelming, staggering, psychedelic sex under the stars, Tezuka fell asleep to Fuji murmuring something sleepily about waking up early enough to watch the sunrise.

The next morning, Tezuka was awoken by Fuji whining at him about how he was going to miss the sunrise. And he only actually woke up when Fuji threatened to share the photos from the other night with a few choice people. Specifically the captains of Hyotei's and Rikkai's tennis teams.

After Fuji got pictures of the pretty red-orange sky, he turned to Tezuka with a wide grin. "Kind of romantic, ne 'Mitsu?" And then they were kissing. Not how they usually kissed, with a battle of lips, teeth, and tongue, fighting for dominance and even drawing blood sometimes. But it was slow and sweet, with soft, caressing touches. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed like that before. They had. They just didn't do it often.

When it got to the point where their heads were spinning because they needed some air, Fuji pulled away, but pressed his forehead against Tezuka's.

And when the sun was finally completely out from behind the trees, Fuji whispered to him in a breathless voice, "Happy Birthday, Kunimitsu. I love you."

**Hey, way to do a crap ending there! . Sorry the last part sucked so much. The word count was climbing up pretty high and it was getting too long. XD But yeah. I won't be even starting on the next chapter until after this weekend 'cos, you know, moving and such. ^^; But prepare for some angst in the next chapter, oh my!**


	5. If They Don't

**Oh, god guys. . I am **_**so**_** sorry for not updating sooner. We literally just got our computer set up and our Internet activated today, which is the 21st. We moved in about... A week ago, actually. A week ago as of today. But yeah. Here's your fifth chapter. I really hope you enjoy it because you deserve a nice, angst-filled awesome chapter that you guys will absolutely die for. ^^; Again, sorry for being so late on this. .**

**Please read, review, and enjoy! **

_"Love is something eternal; the aspect may change, but not the essence."_

_- Vincent van Gogh_

o~o~o~o~o

"You haven't told your parents."

It wasn't a question. Not that time, nor the times he'd asked it in the past. Fuji knew full well that Tezuka hadn't told his parents about them. He understood why, even though he didn't need to worry about it. His mother already suspected, his sister and brother already knew, and his father told him that no matter who he loved, he'd always be his son.

But Tezuka... He came from a traditional family. One even more traditional than Fuji's. Of course Tezuka hadn't told them yet. It honestly bothered Fuji. The way that Tezuka wouldn't touch him when around his parents. Not at all. Not even in a way that friends would simply touch each other. He wouldn't call him Syusuke, even though, as far as his parents were concerned, they'd been best friends since their first year of middle school. Instead, he always called him Fuji. He hated how Tezuka kept him at arm length's distance.

It was the same in public, too. Fuji was lucky to get Tezuka to even touch his shoulder, let alone hold his hand or wrap an arm around his waist. When he would complain about it, Tezuka would simply say that his father had a lot of connections and knew a lot of people. He couldn't risk someone seeing them like that then informing his family.

But he was tired of it. Fuji was tired of _pretending_. He'd been there. He'd already done that. For three years, he pretended he wasn't in love with Tezuka. And now he still had to do it. He was starting to get frustrated. Contrary to popular belief, he didn't have an endless supply of patience. As a matter of fact, he had hardly any patience at all. He was just good at hiding it.

"No, I haven't." Although it wasn't a question (And Tezuka new that), he answered anyway.

"You promised me you'd talk to them." Fuji placed his hands on his narrow hips in an accusing way.

"Yes, but I never specified when."

"Don't pull that shit on me, Kunimitsu." Fuji's voice rose a few notches.

"Why are you so hell bent on my parents knowing, anyway?" Tezuka's voice was calm, like always, but there was still a small trickle of snap behind his words. Something that Fuji was sure only he would notice.

"Because I'm sick of all this!" Fuji threw his hands in the air out of anger. "I'm so sick and fucking _tired_ of all this damn faking! I did it for years and I don't want to do it anymore!"

Tezuka placed his hands on Fuji's shoulders to stop him from pacing around his bedroom or throwing his arms everywhere. "Syusuke, calm down. My parents will hear you."

Fuji continued as if Tezuka didn't say anything. "I'm sick and fucking tired of you calling me 'Fuji' in front of your family!"

"Syusuke, please-"

"I'm _sick_ of you keeping me a foot away whenever we're not alone!"

"Syusuke-"

"I'm fucking _sick_ of not being able to hold my boyfriend's hand in public!"

"Syu-"

"I'm fucking sick of not being able to let the whole world know that you belong to me!"

"Syusuke!"

"Kunimitsu!"

Tezuka blinked in surprise. Fuji's eyes were wet with tears and he honestly couldn't tell if he was _really_ crying, or if he was just being his manipulative self.

Fuji leaned into him and tangled his fingers into the back of his shirt, gripping it tightly. His shoulders shook and his breaths kept getting caught on silent sobs.

Tezuka slowly wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair softly. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. I know this is hurting you, and I hate myself for it. You shouldn't have to go through this. You've been open to basically everyone ever since we started high school. This isn't fair to you. I'm being selfish."

Fuji couldn't speak. It wasn't that he was speechless (He had tons of responses running through his head at that moment), but he was crying too damn hard.

Fuji Syusuke never cried. Not when he was little, not when he got hurt, never. Until now.

"Syusuke," Tezuka pulled Fuji back and framed his face with his hands, wiping away tears with his thumbs. "I love you more than anything in this whole world. I promise that I'll talk to my parents. Soon. Very soon. Next week."

Fuji swallowed once to clear his throat. "You swear?"

"Cross my heart."

Fuji chuckled a little and leaned into him again. "This is like... The first time I've cried since I was eight or something. And I do mean _really_ cried. Not fake cried."

"I'm sorry," Tezuka murmured again, tilting the tensai's chin up to kiss him.

Although Fuji had been crying, you couldn't tell it. aside from the tear tracks, there was no evidence that he had been anything but normal. No red blochiness or runny nose... It was strange. He tangled his hands into Tezuka's hair and stood up on his tip toes so it was easier to reach.

With hands on his hips, Tezuka guided Fuji over to the bed and pushed him back gently, kneeling over him without letting their lips break apart. Fingers tangled into hair and hands trailed over slim waists. Then it was a battle of teeth, tongue, and lips. Both of them fought for dominance, but neither of them won.

The door opened, so softly that neither of them notice. "Kunimitsu, where is-"

Tezuka looked up so fast, Fuji had to wonder how he didn't get whiplash. There was a soft thump as Tezuka's mother dropped the basket she was holding onto the ground.

"Mother..." Tezuka stood up off the bed and straightened his clothes.

Ayana blinked once, a shocked look masking her features. "Kunimitsu, I want you downstairs in five minutes... I need to talk to your father." She turned around and left again, leaving the clothes basket where it was.

Fuji propped himself up on his elbows, eyes a little wide. "'Mitsu..."

Tezuka turned to look at him. "I guess 'soon' is going to be now."

/...\\.../...\\

Tezuka's father paced back and forth in front of the couch, running his hands through his fine hair. Fuji couldn't tell if he was upset or angry. Probably a mixture of both.

"What were you thinking?" Kuniharu suddenly stopped and turned on his son, eyes flashing.

"I was thinking about the boy I love." Tezuka said calmly. He interlaced his fingers with Fuji's and squeezed gently. He ignored the glare his father gave him for it.

"That's ridiculous." Kuniharu snapped. "You are my only son. You _will_ continue to carry on the Tezuka name."

"With all due respect, sir," Fuji spoke up, "They have this neat thing called adoption now. And, you know, surrogate mothers."

Kuniharu turned towards him. "I don't want to hear anything from you."

"Well, I don't want to hear anything from you, either, but I don't have much of a choice, now do I?"

Tezuka squeezed his hand again, this time in warning. Fuji fell silent, but still had that arrogant smirk on his lips.

Kuniharu turned his angry gaze back on his son. "This is just-"

"A phase?" Tezuka arched a brow. "Must be a long phase, then. I've loved Fuji... I've loved Syusuke since I was twelve. That would be a six year phase."

"Not possible." Kuniharu spat, continuing his pacing. "Kunimitsu, do you understand what kind of position you've put me in?"

"What about me?" Tezuka's calm voice was the opposite of his father's angry one. "Am I not allowed to be in love?"

"Not with another guy."

"Well, Father, considering I'm gay, it's going to be very hard for me to be in love with a woman."

"No..." Kuniharu ran his hands through his hair. The words he spoke were gritted out between clenched teeth. "You are not... You're not gay."

Tezuka refrained from rolling his eyes. "Syusuke certainly _isn't _a woman."

His father struggled with his words for several long moments. Eventually, he spoke again. "You two are never going to see each other again."

"I'm sorry, Father." This time, a small smile tugged on the corners of Tezuka's lips. "I turned eighteen just a few weeks ago. Remember? You can't forbade me to see my boyfriend anymore."

Kuniharu struggled with his words again.

"Father?" Tezuka raised an eyebrow. "Are you going to kick me out? Disown me? If so, please hurry up and do it. It's getting late and I have school tomorrow."

Kuniharu's mouth closed with a snap. "Yes. I want you gone by tomorrow morning. And I don't want to see you again."

Ayana started crying, her hand covering her mouth. Tezuka stood up from his spot on the couch and Fuji murmured something about staying with him and how his parents wouldn't mind.

As Tezuka walked towards the stairs and past his still-silent grandfather, Kunikazu placed a hand on his grandson's shoulder and said something that made Kuniharu stare in disbelief, Ayana stop crying, and Tezuka blink in shock.

"Stay."

"Father," Kuniharu stepped forward. "You can't be serious."

Kunikazu gazed at his son. "I may be an old man, but I know what I'm saying." He looked at Tezuka. "I've known."

"You've... known?" Tezuka's voice is quiet and hesitant.

"Yes. You may keep him at a safe distance, and you may not touch him in front of us, but that doesn't change the sparkle in your eyes when you look at him." Kunikazu smiled softly. "That sparkle is the same exact sparkle I see in your father's eyes when he looks at your mother."

Kuniharu snapped his mouth shut, cutting off whatever he had planned on saying.

"The love you show for Fuji Syusuke is one of the purest loves I have ever seen." Kunikazu continued. "I don't know what happened after you entered high school, but you changed, Kunimitsu. You were more distant and cut off from the rest of us. I don't know what happened, and I'm not going to ask. But after you started dating Fuji-kun- Oh, don't look surprised, Kunimitsu. I _did_ know as soon as it started happening. After you started dating Fuji-kun... I have honestly never seen you happier."

Fuji and Tezuka decided not to mention that it was Fuji's actions that caused him to be so distant.

Silence filled the room.

"So stay." Kunikazu leaned down to whisper into Tezuka's ear. "I'll talk to your father about this. He'll come around eventually." He straightened up again and continued normally. "What you have here," he glanced between the two teenage boys. "Is a treasure."

"I won't let him go." Tezuka replied quietly.

"No, don't give him a reason to go."

**'Kay. XD There you guys go. I was so excited to write this, so I hope you're just as excited to read it. :3  
Also, you're lacking on your reviews! D8 The next chapter will be the last and I'm hoping to get at least 50 reviews on this. Please and thanks!**

**And I apologize for the ending. It kinda sucked. XD But I hope you liked this anyway!**

**Please stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	6. They Never Were

**Alrighty, folks. Here's the last chapter.**

**I want to thank all my readers. But I especially want to thank those who've read this series from the very beginning. Starting from **_**This is Why You Don't Love Me**_**, to **_**It's Not That I Hate You**_**, to **_**Don't Assume I Don't Love You,**_** and all the way up to this last chapter of **_**No Matter What, I'll Always Love You.**_** I can't thank you guys enough for all your support. I love you!**

"_You have to walk carefully in the beginning of love; the running across fields into your lover's arms can only come later when you're sure they won't laugh if you trip."_

_-Jonathan Carroll_

o~o~o~o~o

"Whore."

"Bitch."

"Slut."

"I wish you died on the operating table."

"I hope you burn in hell."

Tezuka sighed and rubbed his forehead gently. Even after all that time, all those outings, those two just _didn't _get along. They were always down each other's throats with insults and threats. But he supposed as long as they weren't throwing punches, he could tolerate it. For a little while, anyway.

Tezuka looked over at Sanada, who was leaning against a brick wall with an aggravated look on his face.

Atobe and Jirou (Along with whoever else from Hyotei they decided to drag along with them. Sometimes Shishido and Choutarou. Other times, it was Gakuto and Yuushi. Sometimes even Kabaji tagged along) always pointed out how alike the two couples were. Sanada and Yukimura acted a lot like Tezuka and Fuji. Both Tezuka and Sanada were quiet, serious, calm in bad situations... Fuji and Yukimura were both manipulative, opinionated, flirty, and loud. They both had bad sides that you never wanted to be on and they could both be very sadistic when they wanted to. Tezuka and Sanada always had to struggle to keep a hold of Fuji and Yukimura. They had trouble taming the two boys.

"Seiichi," Sanada spoke up, "why don't we go look at that store. I think they have some nice art supplies on sale."

Yukimura grinned. "Okay!"

"Come on, 'Mitsu." Fuji took Tezuka by the hand and drug him across the street. "We're going, too."

"Sorry, look." Yukimura pointed to the sign. "No dogs allowed. Guess you'll have to stay outside, Fuji."

Fuji sneered. "Oh, shut up, Yukimura. They let you in the last store, didn't they?"

Sanada and Tezuka exchanged glances, and they could tell they were thinking the same thing. _This is going to end really badly._

"Why can't they just get along?" Sanada murmured under his breath as Yukimura and Fuji walked ahead, snipping and bitching at each other.

Tezuka shrugged. "It's ridiculous. You'd think they'd act like eighteen year olds already."

"Like I've said before," Atobe fell into step beside Tezuka, with a very excited Jirou clinging to his arm. "It's because they're so much alike. Their personalities clash. Either they'd be best friends, or they'd fight. It seems like that latter happened."

"What're you guys _talking_ about?"

They blinked and looked up at the confused Yukimura, who'd stopped walking and started listening to the conversation going on behind him.

"We're not fighting." Fuji said, a frown creasing his brow.

"Yeah." Yukimura laughed. "We've been getting along for a while now."

"But... Seiichi, you just called Fuji a whore." Sanada pointed out.

Yukimura snorted. "Yeah, in an _affectionate_ way."

"So when you said you wished Seiichi died on the operating table..." Tezuka raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously I said that with love." Fuji rolled his eyes. "Come on, 'Mitsu. Get with the times."

With that, Fuji and Yukimura linked arms and walked off, bickering and snipping at each other again.

With a glance at his wonderful, gorgeous boyfriend and his other close friends, Tezuka looked up at the sky, smiled slightly, and decided that everything was going to be perfect.

**Fail of a chapter, right? But I just had to have more interaction with Fuji and Yukimura. XD They're like, friends now and stuff. Isn't that cute?**

**Now... I was thinking of a sequel. Yes, another. XD You guys must be getting sick of my sorry excuse for writing. XD But, I never did touch down on college or anything. :/ **

**So... Tell me what you think. Another sequel, or are you ready to call it quits? **

**Also, look at the chapter titles. 8D **

**Thanks for reading~**

**xoxo**

**Setsuko Hiraki**


End file.
